Hey, Judeth
by Kelsey Likes AU's
Summary: Judeth Stevie Winchester is two years older then Sam Winchester and two years younger than Dean Winchester. She's just like her brothers, too. Smart and cunning like Sam, and caring and a bit vulgar like Dean. This is the story of how I believe the Winchester's lives would be different if they also had a sister. [Eventual/slight CastielxOC.][Always follows canon plot/with twists.]


_Palo Alto, California_

"Damn, it's hot out here."

"It's California, what'd you expect?"

"Maybe some sorta chill from the ocean would be nice."

"We're not anywhere near the ocean, Jude." Dean sighed, making his routine of glancing at the mirrors of the car.

"Whatever. Are we almost there?" Judeth questioned, stretching her arms out in front of her and bending forward and then sharply backwards, popping her back.

"Well, y'see that big sign that says 'Welcome to Stanford'?"

"Shut the hell up, smartass."

Dean simply chuckled and pulled into the driveway of an almost derelict-appearing apartment.

"Yuck." Jude muttered, and unclasped her seatbelt and immediately opened the passenger door of the Impala.

"Wait." Dean barked, turning off the ignition. "We're not just gonna go up and knock on his door."

"Why not?" She asked, sliding out of the Impala despite his order.

Dean rolled his hazel eyes and got out of the car too, closed the door, and rested his elbows on the roof. "We're gonna test him."

"So… Through the window."

"Yep." Dean said, nodding his head.

Judeth attained a Cheshire smile and instantly bolted up the stairs to the apartment. Dean frowned and raced after her, grumbling something about her never waiting for him, or listening to him, or something else that she didn't care enough to find out. Jude tiptoed to the nearest window and peered in. She glanced over her shoulder to see her older brother clambering after her. She giggled under her breath and then fished around in the pocket of the dark leather 'Winchester Jacket'-as it was dubbed, seeing how every member of the Winchester family would wear it at many points in their lives-for a pocket knife. She flicked the blade open and fit it under the window and gently pushed the window up. She grinned to herself and continued to push it up, just enough for her and Dean to enter.

"Make a lotta noise," Dean advised with a smirk and Judeth nodded in reply.

She easily enough slipped through the opening, and then dropped to her knees with a loud _**THUD! **_Right after she seemed to meld into the shadows, stealthily moving around the apartment, making small bangs and other noises that would get Sammy on his toes. Suddenly she heard the sounds of a fight ensuing from the other room and crept by to view it.

Her brothers were grunting and swinging punches and elbows and other limbs. She leant on the door frame. After a few moments, Dean grabbed Sam by the neck and threw him to the ground.

"Whoa, easy there tiger."

"Dean?" Sam sounded shocked. "You scared the crap out of me!"

"That's 'cause you're out of practice," Dean said.

Directly afterwards Sam flung his leg up, reversing the situation and had Dean pinned underneath him within seconds.

Dean choked a laugh, "Or not."

Judeth couldn't resist in missing out in the fun. She suddenly sprang forward from her hiding spot and spun, catching her little brother a bit roughly by the neck. She sat herself down on the ground and pulled his entire weight backwards and wrapped one of her legs around his middle, strongly and effectively pinning him to the ground as she put him in a headlock and gave him the biggest noogie of his life.

"Heya, Sammy!" She greeted with a laugh.

Sam groaned loudly, "Get off me!"

She relinquished her hold and Sam sprung up, turning around and rubbing his head with one hand, his other extended for her to take. She pulled herself up.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Sam questioned.

"Well, I was lookin' for a beer," Dean laughed.

Judeth grinned and suddenly the lights flicked on.

"Sam?" Came a woman's voice.

They all turned.

"Jess. Hey." Sam turned to his older siblings. "Um… Dean, Judeth, this is my girlfriend Jessica."

Jessica glanced between the two, confusion evident on her face. "Wait… You mean your brother Dean?"

Dean gave a goofy grin and pointed at Jessica's shirt, "I love the Smurfs."

Judeth promptly crossed her arms and fixed her best glare on her younger brother.

"What, you couldn't have mentioned me? I thought I was your favorite, Sammy."

Sam looked exasperated at his older sister, and then back at his older brother, whom was most likely trying to say something to hit on his girlfriend.

"But, anyway," Dean was saying, "I've gotta borrow your boyfriend here, talk about some private family business, but nice meeting you."

Jessica gave a soft smile, and Sam gave a look to his brother.

"No… No, whatever you wanna say you can say it in front of her." Sam said, walking over to his girlfriend and putting his arm around her shoulders.

Judeth raised a skeptical eyebrow.

Dean shrugged. "Um… Okay. Dad hasn't been home in a few days."

"So he's working overtime on a 'Miller Time' shift," Sam joked. "He'll stumble back in sooner or later."

While Dean usually made room for Sam's rebelious attitude, Judeth never had patience for it. She stepped forward beside her older brother and gave Sam her best, 'We're-Older-Than-You-So-Shut-The-Hell-Up-And-Stop-Being-A-Brat-And-Listen-To-Us' face.

"Dad's on a hunting trip," Judeth elaborated, "And hasn't been home in a few days."

Sammy's face was unreadable. He simply stared at his siblings for a few silent seconds.

"Jess. Excuse us."

_Supernatural_

"Come on, you can't break in the middle of the night and expect me to hit the road with you two." Sam was saying as the three Winchester siblings made their way down the apartment's wooden stairs.

"You're not hearin' me, Sammy." Dean said, "Dad's _missing. _We need your help to find him."

"You guys remember the poltergeist in Amherst, or the devil's gates in Clifton? He's always missing, and he's always fine."

Judeth stopped and turned to her younger brother. "Not for this long, Sammy. Now, are you gonna come with or not?"

Sam held her stare. "I'm not."

"Why not?" Judeth sounded disgusted in her little brother's choice.

"I swore I was done hunting for good." Sam said, sounding resolute.

Judeth rolled her eyes and pushed back her dark-blonde hair above her head, glancing at Dean and then back at Sam. "Come on, Sammy. It wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad."

She continued to walk, and Sam followed her, Dean hanging off behind.

"Yeah?" Sam asked. "When I told dad I was afraid of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45."

Dean finally piped up, "Well, what was he supposed to do?"

"I was _nine years old. _He was supposed to say, 'Don't be afraid of the dark.'"

"'Don't be afraid of the dark'?" Judeth echoed in a shocked tone. "Are you kidding me? Of course you should be afraid of the dark!"

"You know what's out there!" Dean added.

"Yeah, I know, but still, guys!" Sam now sounded annoyed. "The way that we all grew up after mom was killed-and dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her-but we still haven't found the damn thing! So we kill everything we _can _find!"

"Save a lot of people doing it, too." Dean replied.

Sam scoffed. "You think mom would have wanted this for us?"

Dean didn't say anything, but angrily pushed open the iron gate to let them out. Judeth knew that Sam was pushing the one button you couldn't push with their older brother. She wanted to advise him to stop, but he had to relearn it on his own.

So Sam continued. "The weapon training and melting the silver into bullets? Man, Dean, we were raised like warriors.

"So what are you gonna do?" Dean asked. "Are you just gonna live some normal, apple-pie life? Is that it?"

Dean stopped in front of the Impala and turned to face his youngest sibling.

"No, not normal." Sam replied, "Safe."

"And that's why you ran away." Dean said, and then gave a fake chuckle.

"I was just goin' to college. It was dad that said if I was gonna go, I should stay gone." He nodded and gave a few seconds of silence. "And that's what I'm doing."

"Yeah, well, dad's in real trouble right now, if he's not dead already. I can feel it." Dean, too, left silence to hang in the air for a few moments.

Judeth spoke up then. "We can't do it without you, Sammy."

Sam glanced at his older sister. "Yeah, you guys can."

"Yeah…" Judeth replied, nodding her head in agreement, though her face didn't seem happy whatsoever. "But we don't want to."

Sam gave a very defeated sigh. He glanced around the darkness of the night. He seemed to be thinking about it.

Then he asked, "What was he hunting?"

_Supernatural_

"Alright, let's see." Dean said, excitedly propping open the lid to the hidden compartment in the trunk of the Impala, containing their personal arsenal of weapons. "Where the hell did I put that thing, Jude?"

"I don't remember." Judeth replied, shrugging.

Dean sighed and continued to look around.

"So, when dad left, why didn't you two go with him?" Sam questioned.

"We were working separate gigs." Judeth told him, allowing Dean more time to actually think about where he put whatever it was he was looking for. "He was workin' on some voodoo thing down in New Orleans and I was cleaning up the last two of a vampire coven in Illinois."

Sam seemed shocked, and mildly impressed. "Dad let you two go on your own hunting trips alone?"

Judeth raised an eyebrow. "I'm twenty-four, dude. And Dean's twenty-six."

Sam shrugged, still finding it exceedingly hard to believe.

"Ah, here we go." Dean pulled out some papers from the trunk. "So, dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago-this guy-they found his car, but he'd vanished. Completely M.I.A."

Sam took the paper from Dean and glazed over it, before looking back up at his older brother. "So maybe he was kidnapped." Judeth couldn't hold back the snort. Sam glared at her.

"Yeah… Well, here's another one in April, another on in December '04, '03, '98, '92-ten of 'em over the last twenty years-all men, same five-mile stretch of road. Started happenin' more and more, so dad went to go dig around…"

"And that was about three weeks ago." Judeth finished, in a somewhat distant voice. Sam recognized that voice. She only used it when she was seriously worried about something… "We haven't heard from him since, which is bad enough," she continued, "Then Dean gets this voicemail yesterday…"

Dean located his phone in his pocket and pulled it out, going to his voicemail and pressing 'play'.

A sort of distorted, fuzzy crackling comes from the phone. However, some of the words are still understandable.

"_Dean… Somethin' is starting to happen-I think it's serious. I need… to try to figure out… what's goin' on…" _The message continues, but their father's warbled voice is the only thing they can make out, not actual words. Then, it finishes with, _"Be very careful Dean. Watch your sister. We're all in danger."_

Sam nodded. "Y'know there's EVP on that?"

Dean chuckled. "Not bad, Sammy. Kind of like ridin' a bike, isn't it?" He grins. "Alright. I slowed the message down and ran it through a _GoldWave._ Took out the hiss, and this is what I got."

He played it again.

There is a soft female voice whispering. Sam strained to hear.

"_I can never go home."_

It would be considered eerie and chilling, the way the voice draws out the words in a sort of sad, longing tone. However, the Winchesters were accustomed to this sort of thing. Not a single goosebump emerged, nor a hair was risen on the back of their necks.

"Never go home." Sam repeated.

Dean nodded and proceeded to close the lid of the secret compartment in the trunk, and then the trunk itself.

"Y'know, in almost two years we've never bothered you, never asked you for a thing." Dean started, and Judeth had to try not to smirk at his obvious guilt trip.

Sam heaved a sigh, knowing well that this tactic always worked on him. The silence would eat away at him. He would look around, avoid eye contact, and struggle with the idea of it in his mind. Eventually, he'd sigh once more, even louder.

"Alright… I'll go… I'll help you guys find him, but I have to get back first thing Monday." He told them. "Just wait here."

He turned on his heel and went to walk back to his apartment, no doubt telling Jessica that he was going to be leaving for the weekend.

"What's first thing Monday?" Judeth called after him.

Sam turned around to face his sister. "I have an interview," he explained.

"What? A job interview? Skip it," she said, and Sam knew she was joking.

Sam gave a small smirk. "It's a law-school interview, and it's my whole future on a plate."

She tilted her head. "Stanford?"

Sam nodded. "So… We got a deal, or not?"

_Supernatural_

"Sammy's not gonna like ridin' in the backseat." Judeth told Dean, sliding into the passenger side of the car.

"Maybe you should let him sit up front." Dean replied from the outside of the car. Judeth immediately laughed, then a brilliant idea sparked in her mind. "Yeah… Yeah, maybe." She then scooted across the bench seat and got cozy in the driver's spot, turning the car on.

"Aha, no, no, no." Dean was saying, rounding across the Impala. "I'm driving."

Judeth locked the doors.

"What was that, Deanie?" She questioned, tilting her head and rolling the window down a smidgen. "I couldn't hear you."

Dean pursed his lips. "Judeth. Get outta my spot."

"Huh?" She grunted, turning on the radio. Loud classic rock music filtered through the car. "I still can't hear you! The radio is on too loud, Dean!"

Dean glared at his annoying little sister and pounded on the roof of the car. "Judeth! I bet you think this is funny, but it isn't! Come on… I'll count to three!" He threatened. Judeth simply laughed in his face and rolled up the car windows completely and leaned back in the seat, buckling up and turning up a good Pink Floyd song.

Dean continued to pound on the car. "Judeth! Judeth! Goddammit, I will break into this car and haul your ass outta there!"

"_Hey you! Don't help them to bury the light, don't give up without a fight, hey you! Out there on your own, sitting naked by the phone, would you touch me?" _She screamed the lyrics, exaggeratingly moving her hands around. Dean was fuming.

He pulled out a small knife from his inner jacket and went about the task of picking the Impala's door lock.

"_Hey you! With your ear against the wall, waiting for someone to call out, would you touch me? Hey you! Would you help me to ca-_Dean! Dean! Ow! My hair! _Stooooop!_"

Dean just as he said, grabbing a fistful of his sister's long, slightly wavy dark blonde hair and leaned over her, unbuckling her from his seat and pulling her roughly out of the car. He dropped her by his side and crossed his arm, giving his best 'I'm-Trying-To-Look-Like-Dad-When-He's-Disappointed-In-Your-Behavior' face. Judeth rolled her hazel-green eyes and rubbed at her hair, forcefully landing a sharp kick to Dean's shin.

"Hey!" Dean yelped, pushing his sister away.

"Don't hit me, Dean!" She barked, punching his arm.

"_Don't hit me, Dean!" _He mocked, pushing her again.

"I'm warning you, Dean!"

"_I'm warning you, Dean!"_

Judeth let out a long, very infuriated groan and jumped forward, tackling her oldest brother and slamming him against the side of the Impala. Dean choked out a laugh as she continued to beat him against it. Sam awkwardly stepped in the midst of the fray, grabbing his sister's swinging arms and pulling her back in a sort of locked-hug. She actually let out a low snarl, kicking her legs as her very tall, yet younger, brother lifted her up to move her away from Dean. Dean was laughing and his hand was back, rubbing his now sore upper back.

Judeth blew her hair out of her face and looked up at Sam with a pout. "Put me down, Sammy."

Sam raised his eyebrows and started laughing as well. If there was anything he missed about his old life, this was it. He really missed the fun times with his siblings, when they would full-force fight each other and one would come out as the 'Crowned Champion of the Week'. Most times it was Dean, because of his brute strength, and other times it was Sam because he was so big and heavy, and surprisingly, quite a few more times than Sam it was Judeth, for her agility and tactic. Sam currently held a big grin on his face and he let go of his sister, whom straightened out her jacket and shirt, and smoothed out her jeans.

"You can sit upfront, Sammy." She told him. "I didn't wanna sit by Dean anyways."

Dean held a victorious smirk.

"Plus he smells really, really bad." She added before jumping and sliding across the trunk of the Impala and climbing into the back seat.

Dean rolled his eyes.

"She hasn't changed."

"Nope. Still my annoying little sister." Dean agreed, and hopped into the driver's seat, turning down the volume of the radio considerably. Sam shook his head and laughed.

Yeah, he definitely missed this.

_Supernatural_

Judeth was dozing off in the back seat of the car as they were stopped in the morning at a gas station. Dean came out with a candy bar in his mouth and sodas in his hand.

"Hey. You guys want breakfast?"

Sam gave a dry laugh. "No thanks." He glanced at his brother. "So, how you pay for that stuff? You and dad still runnin' credit-card scams?"

"Yeah, well, hunting ain't exactly a pro-ball career. Besides, all we do is apply, it's not our fault they send us the cards!"

"Yeah?" Sam laughed. "And what _names _did you write on the application this time?"

Dean made his way to jump into the driver's seat. "Uhm… Bert Aframian, son of… Hector… And then Molly Junswap for her. Scored three cards out of the deal."

Sam was still laughing, and nodding his head. "Sounds about right."

Sam looked at his brother. "I swear man, you gotta update your cassette collection."

"Why?"

"Well, for one, they're cassette tapes." He chuckled. "And two, Black Sabbath, Motorhead, Metallica? It's the greatest hits of mullet rock."

"Yeah, well, house rules, Sammy. Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole." He threw a cassette at his brother and Sam sighed.

"Look, Sammy is a chubby twelve-year-old. It's Sam, okay?"

Dean proceeded to turn on the radio and begin blaring music. "Sorry, I can't hear you! The music's too loud!"

"Don't pull a Judeth!" Sam replied.

Judeth kicked Sam's seat from behind him and Sam turned. "I thought you were asleep."

Judeth cracked open one eye. "I was, 'til I heard you badmouthin' Black Sabbath." She grinned and Sam rolled his eyes, facing front again. Dean revved the engine and pulled out of the gas station and back on the road again.

_Supernatural_

Judeth was dozing off again. She didn't hear half of Dean and Sam's catching up over the rest of the way to Jericho, until she heard Dean say, "Check it out." Then, she sat up a bit straighter and her hazel eyes focused on a sort of crime scene on a bridge. Time to put their game faces on. Dean pulled off to the side and cut the music. He leaned over and opened the glove compartment to grab a box filled with fake ID's. Sam was staring incredulously. Judeth simply leaned over the bench seat and picked out her favorite name; Nicks. Her middle name was Stevie, after John's favorite guilty pleasure band's lead singer; Stevie Nicks of Fleetwood Mac.

"Let's go!" Dean said, and Sam rolled his eyes. They all stepped out of the car and approached the scene.

"You fellas had another one like this just last month, didn't you?" Dean questioned.

An officer stood up and turned, raising his eyebrows. "And who are you?"

"Federal marshals," Dean said, flashing his ID.

The officer glanced over the three. "You three a little young for marshals, aren't you?"

Judeth gave a laugh, "Why thanks, that's awfully kind of you." She stepped forward and approached the car. "As one of my partners was asking, you did have another just like this, correct?"

"Yeah, that's right. Just a mile up the road. There have been other before that."

Judeth nodded her head.

"So this victim," Sam jumped in. "You knew him?"

The officer nodded. "A town like this, everybody knows everybody."

"Any connection between the victims?" Dean questioned. "Besides that they're all men?"

"No." He answered. "Not so far as we can tell."

"So what's the theory?" Sam asked, looking around as his siblings were doing.

"Honestly? We don't know." The officer confessed. "Serial murder, kidnapping ring…"

"Well, that is exactly the crack kind of police work I'd expect out of you guys." Dean said with the biggest, meanest smile. Judeth glanced up with a glare. Sam gave his own smile and stomped harshly on Dean's foot. Dean grunted and winced.

"Thank you for your time." Sam said. Judeth got up and smiled at the officer in thanks. "Gentlemen."

The three walked away from the scene. Dean approached Sam quickly and cuffed him on the side of the head.

"Ow! What was that for!" Sam growled in a hushed tone.

"Why did you have to step on my foot?" Dean retaliated.

"Why do you have to talk to police like that?"

Dean glared at his youngest sibling. "Come on! They don't really know what's going on! We're all alone on this. If we're gonna find dad, we've got to get to the bottom of this thing ourselves…"

"Can I help you boys?" Came a voice from directly behind them. They spun around and Judeth stepped from behind her brothers, a serious bitch-face evident.

"No sir." Dean replied. "We were just leavin'." He glanced over the two that passed him. "Agent Mulder. Agent Scully."

Judeth rolled her eyes as they walked away. Dean was such an idiot sometimes.

_Supernatural_

While her brothers were out interrogating the girlfriend of the missing guy, Judeth stayed in their first motel room and searched up lore and mysterious disappearances in Jericho. At first, she couldn't find much of anything. A few hours later, she then read up on a suicide that had happened up on the centennial highway, the road where the bridge was located. Apparently a woman in 1981 named Constance Welch jumps off the bridge and drowns in the river, all happening an hour after she called 9-1-1 to report that her two children drowned in the bath tub…

She leaned back in her chair and looked through the article again, when she read a quote from a man named Joseph Welch-Constance's husband. Well, if he's still around she better go talk to him… She'd wait for Sam and Dean, however. If she were to even leave for a few minutes and they got back, Dean would go insane, thinking she'd run off or got kidnapped or brutally murdered. She sighed. Her brother was so overprotective…

Speak of the devil, the duo came through the door.

"I thought I told you to lock this?" Was the first thing out of Dean's mouth.

"Shut up." Was Judeth's reply.

Dean growled, "It's important, Judeth."

"Shut up." She repeated and leaned forward in her seat.

"Did you find out anything?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah." She responded. "A lot, actually. We need to go check out that bridge again."

_Supernatural_

Judeth was standing a little off to the side of her brothers. They were arguing, yet again. She sighed. She sort of wished she had a watch, so she could time how long this was going to take.

"No!" Sam cried. "I'm _not _like you guys. This is not going to be my life."

"Well, you have a responsibility." Dean retaliated.

"To dad? And his crusade?" He gave a dry laugh. "If it weren't for pictures, I wouldn't even know what mom looks like. What difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her… Mom's gone. And she isn't coming back."

Judeth knew the second Sam said 'Mom's gone.' that this was going to get physical. She ran forward just in time for Dean to grab Sam by the collar and angrily slam him up against the side of the bridge.

"Dean!" Judeth yelled, stopping a few feet before them.

Dean didn't do anything further. He simply held his little brother there and they locked eyes with each other. Dean finally said, "Don't talk about her like that." That's all he said, too. He promptly let go and backed away. Judeth eyed her brothers nervously, and then glanced away just in time to see a woman in a tattered white dress standing precariously on the edge of the bridge.

"Dean!" She called again to get his attention.

Dean turned. Suddenly, the woman jumped. Judeth gasped and all three surged forward to look over the side.

"Where'd she go?" Dean asked.

"I don't know." Sam breathed.

An engine revved. Dean stiffened up and whirled around. "What the…"

"Who's driving your car..?" Sam asked.

Dean's face was that of utter confusion. He reached in his pocket and pulled out his keys. Judeth gulped. Great.

The Impala's tires screeched and suddenly it was driving at them! "Go!" Judeth yelped, turning on her heel and running away from the slowly accelerating car. There was no way for them to make it off the bridge without getting hit. Judeth squealed and hooked to the right and leaped over the side of the bridge and catching a big gulp of air before plummeting down. She closed her eyes as tight as possible and waited for the bone-shattering crash she knew she was going to feel. The last thing she heard before the crash was the Impala shutting down.

_Supernatural_

Sam and Dean managed to grab onto various parts of the bridge and haul themselves back up. Dean looked around and only saw his brother. His eyes widened. Dammit!

"Judeth!" He screamed, looking down in search of his sister.

"Judeth!" Sam cried as well, looking around.

"What?" Came a soft croak from under them as Judeth pulled herself out of the water and onto the bank, completely caked in mud.

"Hey! You alright?" Sam called.

Judeth flopped onto her back and held a thumbs up. "Peachy!"

Her brothers stared for a few moments before inevitably bursting out into laughter and climbing the rest of the way back onto the bridge. Judeth pushed herself to her feet and trudged back to the bridge, glaring at her brothers who were holding themselves, laughing so hard. Judeth gave an angry sigh. They sobered up immediately once they saw her right there. It was completely silent, apart from the sound of rushing water below.

"You smell like a toilet." Sam remarked.

Judeth stared. Sam stared. Dean stared. Then she lunged forward and tackled her youngest brother in a tight embrace. Sam burst out laughing as she rubbed her body all over him, transferring most of the mud from him to her. Dean was hunched over he was laughing so hard.

"Y'want some too, Deanie?" She called, putting him in a headlock and wiping her hands into his hair.

Even then, Judeth was laughing as well.

_Supernatural_

Sam picked the lock to 'Bert Afraiman's' room. He pulled Dean in and Judeth followed quickly after, closing the door behind her and looking around. The room was a disaster area. Covered in flyers and papers and string and notes… Just like her dad would. There were molding cheeseburgers and a ring of salt and candles and everything you'd expect of John Winchester. Judeth smiled a little bit, feeling like they were a bit closer to finding their father.

"I don't think he's been here for a couple days, at least." Dean said.

Sam was touching the ring of salt. "Salt… Cat's-eye shells… He was worried. Trying to keep something from coming in."

Dean was looking over many papers tacked to the wall.

"What do you got here?" Sam asked, walking forward. Judeth was inspecting the rest of the room as they were talking about centennial highway victims and other things. As they discovered they were dealing with a woman in white-a spirit that only killed those willing to cheat-she gave a big sigh.

"I'm gonna go get cleaned up. You two figure out what you can."

Dean nodded and Judeth headed off to take a shower. After she was positive that she was spic and span, she dried off, redressed, and got out of the bathroom. Her stomach rumbled.

"Hey, I'm gonna go get some dinner. You guys want somethin'?"

Dean nodded, "Yeah, get me a cheeseburger and fries!"

She rolled her eyes. "Of course. Sammy?"

"Just Sam." He said, looking up. Judeth raised an eyebrow at him. "And no."

She shrugged. "You'd think a boy your size would eat more than Dean." She smirked and pulled on another one of Dean's old jackets and grabbed her credit card, the keys to the Impala, and her phone, and proceeded to walk out of the new motel room.

As she was approaching the Impala, she heard noises coming from a police radio. She stiffened up and glanced to her side to see the motel-keep pointing at her. She tried to play it cool and continued to walk to the car, whipping out her phone as fast as lightning and calling Dean.

"Yeah?" Was his answer.

"Dude, Five-O. Take off." She said quickly.

She heard Dean draw in a quick take of breath. "What about you?"

"Uh… They kinda spotted me… Go find dad." She swiftly hung up and put her hands behind her back, stuffing the phone into her back pocket. She grinned at the police. "Problem, officers?"

The officer crossed his arms over his chest. "Where's your partners?"

"Partners?" She raised an eyebrow. "What partners?"

The officer didn't look amused. He signaled for the other one to check the room. Judeth inhaled deeply through her nose.

"So. Fake US Marshal. Fake credit cards. You got anything real, girl?"

Judeth looked around and then nodded, a plastic, exact replica of Dean's smile on her face. "My penis."

Within the next few seconds she found herself slammed over the hood of the nearest car, metallic handcuffs tightening around her wrists.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." The officer told her.

She scoffed into the reflection of herself in the car.

_Supernatural_

"So, you want to give us your real name?"

"I told you," Judeth sighed. "It's Siouxsie. Siouxsie Sioux."

The officer was anything but amused. He sat down a box in front of her. "I'm not sure you realize just how much trouble you're in, here."

She tilted her head. "We talkin' like, misdemeanor kind of trouble, or uh… 'squeal like a pig' kind of trouble?" She grinned.

He glared. "You've got the faces of ten missin' persons taped to your wall, along with a whole lotta satanic mumbo jumbo. Girl, you are officially a suspect."

Judeth bobbed her head. "That makes sense. 'Cause when the first one went missing in '82, I was one."

"I know that you've got partners. One of them's an older guy… Maybe he started the whole thing." He paused to search in that box of files. "So tell me… Judeth." He threw forward a journal. "Is this his?"

Judeth was absolutely frozen in horror, yet she was trained not to physically show that. She simply stared at the journal-her _dad's_ journal! They had her dad's journal! Oh… God… She puffed a sigh out of her nose and shifted around in the seat.

"I thought that might be your name. Y'see, I leafed through this, what little I could make out, I mean it's nine kinds of crazy… But I found this, too."

He flipped to a page that had her name and Dean's name circled along with two numbers.

"Now, you're stayin' right here 'til you tell me exactly what the hell that means."

Judeth studied the paper intently. 35-111…

_Supernatural_

"I don't know how many times I've gotta tell you. Senior year, it was my highschool locker combo."

"We gonna do this all night long?" The man asked in a tired tone.

A person appeared in the door. "We just got a 9-1-1. Shots fired down over at Whiteford Road."

"Do you have to go to the bathroom?" The officer asked.

Judeth shook her head. "Nope."

"Good."

He reached behind him and pulled out a pair of handcuffs, attaching one cuff to her hand and the other to a bar on the table, got up, and then left her, closing the door behind him. She sunk back in her chair and waited a few minutes. Then a deadly smirk curved onto her face. She reached up into her hair and pulled out one of her hairpins. It glinted in the fluorescent light. Oh the pros of being a woman…

_Supernatural_

Judeth was at a payphone, and she dialed Dean's number and waited, leaning on the side of the door.

"Judeth?"

"Fake 9-1-1 call, I dunno Deanie, that's pretty illegal."

Dean cackled from the other side. "You're welcome!"

"Listen, we gotta talk."

"Yeah?"

"He's gone, Dean. Dad's left Jericho." She told him.

Dean was silent for a few seconds. "What? How do you know?"

"I've got his journal."

"What? He doesn't go anywhere without that."

"Yeah, well he did this time." She sighed.

"What's it say?"

"Same old ex-Marine crap when he wants to let us know where he's going."

She could almost feel Dean nod at the other end of the line. "Coordinates. Where to?"

"No idea."

"Hm. Sam and I are headin' out to see if we can catch that woman in white. We found out she's buried in a plot behind the house. So if you wanna head back to the motel we've got thi-"

Suddenly the line started crackling. She could hear both of her brothers crying out. Tires were squealing. Her muscles felt like they were bunched up.

"Dean!" She screeched. "Dean!"

It suddenly went dead silent. Her eyes were as wide as saucers.

"D-Dean..?"

"_Take me home."_

"_DEAN!"_

_Supernatural_

You're damn right Judeth Stevie Winchester stole a car. She'd never actually done it before, but her brother's lives were on the line. It was the person's own fault, they left the car running and everything… Oh well. She sped down the road, nearing Constance Welch's old house. Her own heart was racing; going a million miles per hour, she thought she was going to have a heart attack. Suddenly, someone was waving and screaming at her from down the road. She slammed on the brakes and skid to a sharp stop. It was Dean!

She unlocked the doors and leant over the seat opening the door for him.

"Where's Sammy?"

"Constance!" He panted, leaping in the car.

Before he could close the door she slammed on the accelerator, whipping down the road once again.

"Ju-Judeth! Did you steal this car?"

"Yep." She breathed heavily, whipping around a few curves.

Dean groaned. "We're gonna have to leave so fast…"

"Shut up."

She saw the Impala in the distance. Sam was struggling and thrashing around in the driver's seat. She gasped and swung the car to a stop. "Go!" She cried, and Dean was out of the stolen car in a millisecond, brandishing a gun she hadn't seen before and racing to the car. She herself leapt out and took off running to the car. Suddenly, the Impala roared and Sam stepped on the gas, the car crashing into the house.

"Sam!" His older siblings cried in unison. They ran after him.

"Sam!"

"Over here!" He coughed.

"You okay?" Dean called, climbing over debris to get to him.

"I think so…"

Dean immediately went to the task of clearing said debris. "Can you move?"

"Y-Yeah… Help me." Dean reached in through the open window and grabbed for his brother, dragging him out of the car.

Judeth pressed herself back as she saw Constance appear, pick up a picture, and look it over.

"D-D-Dean…" She stuttered, not holding a weapon and feeling very vulnerable.

Constance caught her eye. Suddenly, the wardrobe she pressed herself to toppled over-smashing Judeth underneath it. She began to scream in pain as she felt something stab into her upper back, but she bit her lip damn hard, as not to worry her older brother. She took deep breaths. She heard her brothers struggling against Constance. She heard electricity crackling. She heard… water… running..?

Childrens voices… Stillness…. S-Screaming! Painful screaming! She winced and groaned in pain. Then she heard the sound of a drain gurgling. She coughed.

"Judeth!"

"Judeth!" Sam called. "Where are you?"

"Under here…" She wailed.

In seconds, the wardrobe was lifted and Dean gasped. "Ooh. Jude!" He was on his knees and he lifted his little sister up.

"It's not that bad!" Sam firstly said. "It's not as bad as you think."

"It feels… like Hell…" She whined and coughed once more. "Jesus Christ!"

Dean held her to him, restraining her arms. Judeth knew what he was doing and she squirmed and kicked her legs. Sam quickly plucked the sharp piece of debris out of her back and she let out a cry of pain.

"See? It wasn't even that deep. You're not even bleeding that bad." Sam told her.

"It probably just hurts 'cause you were squished under that wardrobe, huh?" Dean asked.

Jude hissed and nodded. "Suuure. Push somethin' on it, please?"

Dean sighed and took off his own jacket and wadded it up, putting pressure on it for her. "There… It's all good."

She nodded bitterly in reply. Dean looked up at his brother. "Nice work, by the way, Sammy."

Sam gave a small laugh. "I wish I could say the same for you… What were you thinkin', shooting Casper in the face, you freak?"

"Hey!" Dean barked. "I saved your ass." He grinned.

Judeth chuckled. "With my help, otherwise you both'd be dead."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Maybe." He stood up and helped Judeth to her feet, though she was a bit wobbly.

"Awww, Jude, y'want me to carry you?" Dean asked.

"No!" She snapped, shoving her brother away and nearly falling on her face. She hissed in pain. Dean cackled and scooped his sister up anyways, propping her up bridal-style to still put pressure on her wound. He walked over to the Impala.

"I'll tell you one thing Sammy, if you screwed up my car, I'll kill you."

Sam simply copied Dean's laugh in reply.

_Supernatural_

The ride to Sammy's home for Judeth was easy. Dean got the car out while Sam held up his big sister and then deposited her in the backseat, where she laid down and instantly passed out as soon as her head hit the hard, now very dusty leather. Sam didn't mind, even though they were heading back. He knew that she had to be pretty exhausted. So he talked to Dean about their dad and where the coordinates led to.

By the time they got back to Sam's apartment, Dean cut the engine and turned around to look at his little sister and sighed. Sam turned too.

"Think she'll be alright?"

"Yeah, she's tough."

"Damn right she is," Sam agreed, a soft, warm smile on his face.

Dean leaned over the bench and whacked her leg. "C'mon, rise and shine Jude. Sammy's leavin' us."

Judeth grumbled and turned to her other side and yelped in agony. She writhed and sat up in her seat, hair a complete mess. She moaned unintelligible words and Sam bursts out laughing. He remembered that Judeth always woke up in a horrible mood, and until she woke up enough to walk around she couldn't speak a lick of sense. He'd miss that about her, too.

Judeth cracked open her eyes to glare at her little brother.

"I can still beat your ass, Sammy." She threatened.

"With a sore shoulder?"

"I could do it with my arms broken, you little punk." She said, a wide sneer appearing on her thin face.

Sam reached forward and ruffled her bedhead,, much to her annoyance.

"I've gotta go now," Sam told her. Judeth's sneer was replaced with a frown.

"Oh." Was all she said. Sam was frowning too.

He got out of the car and stooped down to lean back into the window to say his final goodbyes.

"You'll call me if you find him? Maybe I can meet up with you guys later, huh?" He asked.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, alright."

Sam smiled at him and then at his sister, and patted the car before straightening up and heading back into the apartment. Judeth suddenly leaned forward and stuck her head out the window. "Sam!"

Sam turned around.

"We've missed you…"

Sam didn't know what to say at first. He slowly nodded his head. "I've missed you guys, too."

She gave him the best big sister smile she could muster at the moment and waved before leaning back in her seat, moaning again in pain.

Dean shook his head and turned the car back on and rolled it away…

"Dean."

"Yeah?"

"Don't leave yet."

"Wasn't gonna."

Judeth gave a small smile. "Thanks…"

They drove to just around the corner and Dean stopped the car, leaning back in his seat and sighing deeply.

"I wish he woulda stayed, Dean…" Judeth sighed.

"Yeah, me too…"

The duo went silent again. They were comfortable with that, however. They had the type of relationship where they didn't need to talk twenty-four-seven. In fact, they quite preferred to be silent most of the time. It didn't bother them at all… Suddenly, Judeth was clambering out of the back seat.

"Where you goin'?"

"I've got a real bad feeling, Dean…" She said, her voice sounding distant. Her shoulder felt like it was burning, and not the one that had been just previously injured...

In a second, Dean was out of the car too and right behind her. She was walking back to Sam's apartment in a hurried fashion and she was wincing with every step she took. She approached his home the same way they did before, except by the time she got to the door she heard a very loud, _"No!" _

She raced to the door and slammed her food into it, the door busting open.

"Sam!" She screamed, flinging herself in, Dean not far behind her at all.

"Jess!" Sam was shrieking. They followed the sound of his voice up to his room, where flames seemed to be pouring out of. Judeth stopped, utterly frozen in fear, a memory surfacing in her mind…

_Lawrence, Kansas_

_Twenty-Two Years Ago_

_ "Judeth! Judeth!"_

_The flames were pouring into her room, the pink wallpaper was turning brown and black and curling and melting. She was frozen on her little pink bed, clutching the blankets close to her face. She's too terrified to scream. She can't even breathe too quickly. She almost feels calm… but knows she shouldn't be-for a man with yellow eyes is kneeling by her bed with a sick, twisted smile._

"_Tell me, Judie, how much do you love your little brother?"_

_She doesn't answer, and his smile flips into a curved frown._

"_I don't _care _if you're only two; I know you can talk!"_

_His hand slams down, his fingernails slicing deep into her thin, new skin, directly on her left shoulder. Suddenly, everything seems so real. The screams start to emit from her mouth. Tears are coming like waterfalls out of her eyes. Her breathing is erratic-"Daddy! Daddy! Mommy! De-e-ean!"_

"_Mommy's… _dead!_ And daddy and Dean are soon to follow, little Judie! And you and Sammy are gonna be riiiiiipe for Uncle A's plucking!" He cackles with demonic laughter._

_Suddenly, the man disappears as John bursts through the doors, leaping over the flames and sweeping up his daughter in a fluent motion. He's out again, flying down the stairs and rocketing out of the burning house. Judeth can still no longer hold in her screams as she feels like her own small body is on fire…_

_Present Day_

Dean bursts into Sam's room. "Sam! Sam!"

"No! No!" Sam is screaming as Jessica burns on the ceiling.

Dean runs forward and grabs his little brother, pulling him up onto his feet and swinging him around, pushing and shoving him out of the room as fast as he can.

"Jess! Jess! No!"

The apartment is quickly turning into an inferno and Judeth is rooted in her stance. Her shoulder is burning as if she herself is on fire. Dean pushes Sam passed her.

"Judeth! Out! Now!" Dean screams at her, but she cannot move. Dean yelled unintelligible words and with one hand grabs her and drags her out as well.

Her eyes are wide and her jaw is dropped as the flames rage on. Dean basically throws her to the ground outside and she writhes in pain, coughing from the smoke she had been inhaling, tears clouding in her eyes as Dean is trying to comfort his little brother. She lays on the ground, groaning and moaning from the burning in her shoulder to the actual stab-wound in her back. She lets out a deep breath of air and goes limp on the ground, her eyes rolling up into her head. Dean doesn't notice-no, he's keeping Sammy pieced together-and she starts shivering. Something is happening. The burning is now turning ice cold.

Firefighters arrive. An EMT rushes over to her.

"Miss! Miss, are you alright?"

She can barely hear them.

"We need to get this one to the ambulance!"

"I-I'm fine," Judeth suddenly croaks.

She breathes heavily in relief. The EMT rolls her over and eyes the wound in her back, noting how she's still wincing from the unknown pain, but assumes it's from the stab-wound.

"We gotta get this treated, miss. Can you tell us your name?"

"Ju-Judeth… It's just a scratch."

"We can get you fixed right up in the ambulance. Come on, don't fight us Judeth," one of the EMT's is coaxing.

She feels herself being lifted up and carried to the ambulance.

"Sammy." She mumbles.

"What's that, Judeth?"

"My brothers… Where'd they go..?"

"We can help you find them right after we get this cleaned up, Judeth. Is that alright?"

"Mhm…" She grunts, closing her eyes.

The cleaning process is always painful. So's the bandaging and stitching or whatever the hell it was that the EMT did to her. She can't stop focusing on the icy feeling that's spreading to her chest, however. She doesn't understand it. She hasn't felt it in twenty-two years, since she first got the scars on her shoulder. She whimpers and sits up once the EMT tells her she will be fine.

She blinks her eyes and rubs them gently.

"Are you positive that you're good to go?" The EMT questions her.

She nods, "I've had worse pain." She says with a smile and looks up to thank the EMT.

"I'm sure you have." The EMT says, a grin appearing on his face, his eyes flashing bright yellow.

Before she can even react, the 'EMT' pushes her out of the ambulance and seems to disappear. She's gasping now, and knows it's simply from hyperventilation. The cold feeling recedes from her chest, to her entire shoulder, to her scars, then is nonexistent. After the pain is void, she's able to breathe normally again. She doesn't know how long she's been panting on all fours on the ground, but she slowly pushes herself up to her feet and looks around.

Have her brothers forgotten about her? She can't help but feel very offended that Dean hasn't come to search for her yet. It actually leaves her quite… sad. She's always known that Dean cares more about Sam than her. She tried to accept that, probably because she's the only girl in the family and she reminds him so much of mom… But it still stings…

She saunters forward and walks to where she vaguely remembers the Impala being. She sees the silhouettes of her brothers. A frown is evident on her face as he walks up to them.

Sam tosses a gun into the trunk of the Impala. "We've got work to do."

He turns on his heel and marches to the front of the car, getting in the passenger side. Once again, Judeth feels hurt. She sighs loudly and Dean spins around, eyes wide.

"Oh! My God! Judeth!" He runs forward to her and she holds out her hand. He stops. He knows something is wrong with her-something is paining her.

"Don't talk to me, Dean." Is all she says.

She turns away from him and slinks to the back door of the Impala and silently climbs in, but slams the door louder than she ever has before. She tucks her legs up to her chest and buries her face in her knees and tries to calm herself down. She knows she should tell Dean about how the EMT was 'Uncle A'... But he forgot about her.

He doesn't deserve to know.


End file.
